


Hold Me Close, Never Let Go

by Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 02:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2371667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Topic: Cuddling</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me Close, Never Let Go

Training that day had been hard. Alex had nearly set the mansion on fire, Sean had teased him about it, then Alex had fired at him and to top it all off, Erik had nearly strangled Hank with the plumbing. Charles was exhausted and just wanted to curl up and fall asleep. A feat easier when he wasn't wheelchair bound. Sighing, Charles wheeled himself into the living room at the sound of arguing.

"Sean, Alex, I swear I will start punishing people."

They broke apart in an instant as Charles rubbed his temples.

"I'm not going to freeze you, calm down."

Even so, the two boys watched him with alarm as they sat on opposite seats. Charles scanned the mansion for the delicate thoughts of Erik, wishing to see him. Finding them in his room, he set off; it was a little difficult for him to get up the ramp but he eventually managed it, going straight to Erik's room. He knocked softly, smiling at the voice that granted him entrance. Silently, he wheeled in, watching Erik as he read on the bed. His eyes flickered up to meet the telepath's, smiling softly at him.

"Apologies for losing my temper with Hank today."

"It's fine, Erik. We all get angry sometimes."

"You seem tired... Come here."

Charles wheeled himself to the bed where Erik helped him onto the bed, wrapping the blanket and his arm around the smaller man. Charles rested his head against Erik's chest, yawning softly, leaning in for the comfort.

"Get some rest, mein Liebe."

The sound of Erik's heartbeat was soothing and within minutes, Charles was asleep, a soft smile on his face.


End file.
